Hanna's Pretty Little Secret
by thegirlwithauburnlocks
Summary: So our perfect little Hanna isn't so perfect anymore, huh? Love, A. PS- You know, if you vomit too much you lose your teeth enamle. And I know how much you like your teeth because without them, you wouldn't be able to eat. -A.


**Hanna's Pretty Little Secret**

**Crazy. About. Converse.**

**Summary: So our perfect little Hanna isn't so perfect anymore, huh? Love, A. PS- You know, if you vomit too much you lose your teeth enamel. And I know how much you like your teeth because without them, you wouldn't be able to eat. -A. I read and re-read the letter over and over again. How did A know that I was bulimic. None of the girls knew that I purged. Not Aria, not Spencer, not Emily. Only Ali. And she was supposedly dead.**

**Hanna's Pretty Little Secret**

_**Hanna's POV**_

"Mom! Have you seen my knew Gucci bag?" I yelled down the stairs to my mom. The yelling may have burned my throat from my earlier purging but I **really **needed to find my light gray Gucci shoulder bag (Pic on profile). It's the only purse that matches what I'm wearing today.

"Which one? The black one or the light gray one?" Mom yelled back at me.

"The light gray one!" I told her holding my stick aching throat.

"I think I borrowed it last week! Check my closet!" I'll check her closet **after **I brush my teeth. My breath smells very potently of vomit.

"Okay thanks!" I told her before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**AT ROSEWOOD DAY**

"Hi Sean." I told my boyfriend before I took my seat behind him in math class.

"Hey Hanna." Sean told me. But it wasn't very Sean-like, he didn't smile when he said it like he normally does.

"Can you come over after school?" I ask him while the math teacher still isn't in class.

"Um. Sure. I have to talk to you anyway." What is up Sean today. He's acting like he hates me. Or like he's having PMS. Like boy PMS or something.

"Okay." I told him and the math teacher took that particular moment to walk into the room.

**AT HANNA'S HOUSE WITH HANNA AND SEAN**

"Sean please!" I was practically begging Sean to kiss me but he just **wouldn't**.

"No Hanna. Just stop, okay?" Sean said pushing her away.

"Why Sean? Why?" I asked him throwing my hands in the air above my head.

"Hanna, we need to talk..." Sean said sounding slightly withdrawn.

"About what?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Hanna, I don't think we're going anywhere and I think that we should try seeing other people. But we could still be fr-" I can't believe he was going to break up with me, and the worst part is, he's using the forever old break up lines! Does he **not **know that this is the 21st century and have **other **ways of breaking up with a person? Especially **me**! One of the main 'it' girls at Rosewood Day!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We can still be friends. As if! Now give me a reason as to why you want to break up with me!" I yelled at him the color red clouding my vision.

"Well, I don't really **have **a good reason. I'm kinda just tired of-" Sean started looking down at his shoes.

"No. Don't you **dare **say another word. Get out of my house. If you were going to break up with me, you should have some reason behind it. So **get out of my home**!"

If he didn't get out of this house right here and now I was going to deck him. He actually had enough sense to leave so he walked out the front door and drove off. Then I finally came to my senses. Sean Ackard, the boy whom I have been in love with since sixth grade, had just broken up with me for no real reason at all. And I did nothing but kick him out of my house. I felt the sudden urge to go stuff my face full of fattening foods and watch soap operas until I can't eat or see anymore. Until I fall over from the exhaustion of stuffing my face. And I intend to do just that. I thought to myself before walking to the kitchen to get exactly what I wanted to eat and how ever much I wanted to eat of it. And man was I glad that mom worked late and then had to head to a date that would possibly last all night. So mom wouldn't have to see me stuffing my face. I got Bon Bons, Oreos, Cheesey Popcorn, Doritos, a few Snickers bars, and of course my all time favorite, a bag of Cheetos. And by the time I was five minutes into The Young and Reckless my cell rang telling me that I had a new message. Hoping it was her mom saying, 'Honey you'll have to fend for yourself tonight, I'm staying at Shane's' (her boyfriend of the week) but by the time she had opened it, she realized that her mom had already sent her a text telling her that she would be staying at Shane's. But it was too late, the message was from an unknown number.

**Old habits die hard, huh? Remember the days when you were wearing those huge mom jeans Han? I do. Love, A**

After that Hanna did something that she swore to herself this morning that she was to never do again. She went to into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and waited for something to happen. Nothing did, so she grabbed her 'emergency' toothbrush from under the sink, and made herself wretch. When she was done and had brushed she leaned against the closed door and cried her eyes out when she heard her phone ring from where it sat on the bathroom counter. It read ' **One New Text Message** ' in big bold letters. She hesitated at first, looking towards the bathrooms 'I-can-see-you-but-you-can't-see-me' stained glass windows before opening up the text to read it.

**So our perfect little Hanna isn't so perfect anymore, huh? Love, A. PS- You know, if you vomit too much you lose your teeth enamel. And I know how much you like your teeth because without them, you wouldn't be able to eat your extra cheesey Cheetos. -A. **

I read and re-read the letter over and over again. How did A know that I was bulemic. None of the girls knew that I was bulimic. Not Aria, not Spencer, not Emily. Only Ali. And she was supposedly dead.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in you pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead..._

**A/N: Okay! So what'd you think? This was my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic and in my opinion I think it was some better than some of my other works. I liked it pretty well if I do say so myself. But my opinion doesn't matter. (That much) I want to know what you guys thought of it! So please review and tell me. Nothing too harsh please. No flames. I'm fairly new to this writing thing so I'm not very good. But I'm better than how I started. My first fanfic ever is complete torcher to read. Lol. So send me a review or PM just whatever. As long as I get some feed back. Please?**


End file.
